


Stormborn [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And somehow Ino became Sasuke's sassy BFF, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Humour, M/M, More Gratuitous Fluff, Music, Naruto is silly, Naruto was the Uzukage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Reincarnation, Romance, Sasuke is a huge dork, Secret Identity, Unconventional Families, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, and Non-Music versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Flashes of an unknown past haunt Naruto, entwining his steps with those of a former life no longer content to stay forgotten. There's a voice on the wind and another lifetime in his head, and it’s time for Uzushio’s Storm God to rise once more.(The soul of a city is a hard thing to kill. Uzushio is still aware, still waiting. And now, with the rebirth of her greatest Kage, it’s time to call her people home.)





	Stormborn [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stormborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877970) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> **Total Length** : 16:03:32  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong
> 
> I tried something interesting with the music in this podfic. Since each chapter begins with a musical definition, I tried to find an example of it and use that as the opening for each chapter. I couldn't find all of them. For the chapters I did find, the music runs for 30seconds plus the chapter title and the definition. It runs underneath the title and definitions.  
> If you need a version without music I have a [zip of all chapter mp3s without music](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20no%20music.zip) (click to download).
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Intro & First Movement | 5:22:40 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Stormborn%20Intro%20&%20First%20Movement.m4b) (153.5 MB)  
Second & Third Movements | 4:56:29 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Stormborn%20Second%20&%20Third%20Movements.m4b) (282.5 MB)  
Fourth Movement, Finale, & Encore | 5:44:20 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Stormborn%20Fourth%20Movement,%20Finale,%20&%20Encore.m4b) (328.1 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Music  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1: Intro: Prelude to the Storm | 26:22 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%201.mp3) (18.4 MB) |  _Video Game Concert@MDC 2017 - Naruto_ by Live Orchestra  & _Prelude and Fugue No 1 in C major_ by Bach  
Chapter 2: Intro: Traitor's Exposition | 27:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%202.mp3) (19.3 MB) |  _Symphony no. 39 4th Movement_ by Mozart  
Chapter 3: Intro: Rising Progression, Accelerando | 27:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%203.mp3) (19.5 MB) |  _In the Hall of the Mountain King (Peer Gynt)_ by Edvard Grieg  
Chapter 4: Intro: The Makings of the Triad | 27:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%204.mp3) (19.5 MB) |  _Video Game Concert@MDC 2017 - Naruto_ by Live Orchestra  
Chapter 5: Intro: Closing, Caland | 27:37 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%205.mp3) (19.3 MB) |  _Chopin Waltz Op. 69 No. 2 in B minor_ by Arthur Rubinstein  
Chapter 6: First Movement: Impromptu Introductions | 28:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%206.mp3) (19.9 MB) |  _Fantaisie Impromptu_ by Frederic Chopin  
Chapter 7: First Movement: Blue Ocean Overture | 30:43 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%207.mp3) (21.4 MB) |  _1812 Overture (Full with Cannons)_ by Tchaikovsky  
Chapter 8: First Movement: Memories in Meter | 25:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%208.mp3) (17.7 MB) |  _Video Game Concert@MDC 2017 - Naruto_ by Live Orchestra  
Chapter 9: First Movement: Requiem for Bells | 24:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%209.mp3) (17.2 MB) |  _Sinfonia da Requiem Rudolf Kempe Sächsische Staatskapelle Dresden 3: Requiem Aeternam (Andante molto tranquillo)_ by Britten  
Chapter 10: First Movement: Hope in Harmony | 23:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (16.5 MB) |  _Video Game Concert@MDC 2017 - Naruto_ by Live Orchestra  
Chapter 11: First Movement: Fugue for False Firsts | 27:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (18.9 MB) |  _Bach's Fugue in Gm (The Little), BWV 578_ by the Chicago Chamber Brass  
Chapter 12: First Movement: Lost Son Dissonance | 25:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (17.7 MB) |  _Sanctuary_ by Frank Ticheli  
Chapter 13: Second Movement: Storm-Winds Rising, Reprise | 26:12 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (18.3 MB) |  _I'm Not That Girl: Reprise_ by Stephen Schwartz  
Chapter 14: Second Movement: Sonatina for the Sleepless, Stretto | 25:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (17.6 MB) |  _Bach: Well Tempered Cavalier 1 No. 6 in d minor BWV 851_ by Richter  
Chapter 15: Second Movement: Reminiscence, Rubato | 23:20 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2015.mp3) (16.4 MB) |  _Arabesque No.1 and No.2_ by Debussy  
Chapter 16: Second Movement: Two-Tone Rendezvous | 30:37 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2016.mp3) (21.4 MB) |  _Video Game Concert@MDC 2017 - Naruto_ by Live Orchestra  
Chapter 17: Second Movement: Leitmotif for the Storm's Left Hand | 26:22 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2017.mp3) (18.4 MB) |  _Tristan und Isolde Prelude_ by Richard Wagner  
Chapter 18: Second Movement: Stray Stars Serenade | 26:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2018.mp3) (18.4 MB) |  _Serenade for Strings in C Major, Op. 48: 2. Waltz_ by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky  
Chapter 19: Third Movement: False Traitor's Trill | 29:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2019.mp3) (20.3 MB) |  _J.S.BACH: Fugue from Violin Sonata in G minor_ by Lana Trotovsek  
Chapter 20: Third Movement: Nocturne for a New Dawn | 28:36 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2020.mp3) (20.0 MB) |  _Nocturne op.9 no. 2_ by Chopin  
Chapter 21: Third Movement: Interlude in the Long Morning | 21:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2021.mp3) (15.3 MB) |  _Air on G String_ by Johann Sebastian Bach  
Chapter 22: Third Movement: Counterpoint, Capriccioso | 32:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2022.mp3) (22.7 MB) |  _Pictures at an Exhibition. 3.Tuileries (Dispute between Children at Play)_ by Modest Mussorgsky  
Chapter 23: Third Movement: Elegy for an End (Storm's Cadenza) | 26:27 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2023.mp3) (18.5 MB) |  _Elegy for Violin and Piano_ by Graham Gordon Ramsay, Jodi Hagen, Scott Nicholas,  & Steve Ludlum  
Chapter 24: Fourth Movement: Resolutions in Refrain | 27:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2024.mp3) (19.4 MB) |  _Video Game Concert@MDC 2017 - Naruto_ by Live Orchestra  
Chapter 25: Fourth Movement: Reunions, Rinforzando | 32:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2025.mp3) (22.7 MB) |  _Tragic Overture_ by Brahms  
Chapter 26: Fourth Movement: Lost Son's Theme, Stringendo | 34:57 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2026.mp3) (24.3 MB) |  _V. Monti, Czardas_ by Jennifer Jeon  
Chapter 27: Fourth Movement: Courante for a New Conflict | 25:49 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2027.mp3) (18.1 MB) |  _Bach's French Suite No.3 in B minor BWV814_ by András Schiff  
Chapter 28: Fourth Movement: Deceptive Cadence (Dissonant Duet) | 34:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2028.mp3) (23.7 MB) |  _C Jam Blues_ by Oscar Peterson  
Chapter 29: Finale: Fathers and Sons, Forte and Staccato | 26:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2029.mp3) (18.7 MB) |  _Bassoon Sonata No. 1 in A Minor: IV. Hornpipe e l'Inglese: Allegro e staccato_ by John Ernst Galliard  
Chapter 30: Finale: Bridge from Betrayal | 29:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2030.mp3) (20.8 MB) |  _Video Game Concert@MDC 2017 - Naruto_ by Live Orchestra  
Chapter 31: Finale: Broken Absolution, Allegro to Adagio | 36:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2031.mp3) (25.5 MB) |  _Hungarian Dance No. 5_ by Johannes Brahms  
Chapter 32: Finale: Sonata for a Moment's Solace | 32:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2032.mp3) (22.4 MB) |  _Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethovan  
Chapter 33: Finale: Coda (Cadence for a Storm in Closing) | 45:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2033.mp3) (31.2 MB) |  _Rolling Thunder (Henry Fillmore)_ performed by Eastman Wind Ensemble, with Frederick Fennell conducting  
Chapter 34: Encore | 18:47 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Stormborn/Stormborn%20Chapter%2034.mp3) (13.2 MB) |  _Video Game Concert@MDC 2017 - Naruto_ by Live Orchestra


End file.
